


Careful Making Wishes in the Dark

by bluelipsonbrokenglass



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Incest, M/M, Thievery, eventual hidashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelipsonbrokenglass/pseuds/bluelipsonbrokenglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi Hamada works part time at the San Fransokyo Museum of Natural History-- an easy, if not boring, job. However, everything gets turned upside down when a new masked thief frequents the museum late at night. At first the attacks seem random, but the thief only seems to be stealing while Tadashi is working...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Making Wishes in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest first chapter I've written in forever.

The San Fransokyo Museum of Natural History was large, old, and a frequently-visited spot in town. It was full of all kinds of displays, catching a large range of interest, young and old. It was always bustling with energy and people, never a dull moment.

Except that was a lie. There were plenty of dull moments, and Tadashi was there for all of them.

Working the night shift as a security guard was horribly boring, as he quickly learned. Sure, there was plenty of crime in the city—same could be said about most cities and towns—but the most Tadashi came to face with was some kids who graffitied the words “dick butt” on the side of the building in March. And that was only one time.

Granted, Tadashi wasn’t the only security who worked the night shift. There were plenty of others who worked, to cover other areas of the large building. That didn’t mean he really saw them, though, meaning his shift was still incredibly boring.

He would quit if he could, and he debated it plenty of times, but it was easy money that he needed. He couldn’t live with his Aunt and brother forever and the only way he could build up a fund for an apartment was by working. Plus, since he only worked three nights a week, it wasn’t really interfering with his school work.

Tadashi was usually home from work by 6:30, a good hour before the café opened for business. He would walk through the doors, yawn a greeting to Aunt Cass, then trudge up the stairs to his and Hiro’s shared room. He’d remove his hat and jacket, draping them over one arm as he took a minor detour to his little brother’s bed, ruffling his hair softly before heading to his bed, kicking off his shoes and tossing the hat and jacket to the side before plopping down onto the mattress.

On this particular day, his alarm woke him at noon, to which he groggily rose to shut off the alarm and rub his eyes. Such was normal for a Tuesday.  
Except one thing wasn’t. Hiro was out of bed and sitting at his desk, typing away at the keyboard.

Tadashi rose out of bed, running his hand through his hair with a yawn. He walked to Hiro’s side, the younger boy turning his head when Tadashi walked close.

“Mornin’, Tadashi,” Hiro greeted, spinning in his chair to grin at his brother.

“Yeah,” Tadashi yawned, “What are you doing home? Didn’t you have class at 10:30?”

Hiro shrugged, turning back towards the keyboard, “Mrs. Kunitada cancelled today’s class since she’s in the hospital.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she just had an ice skating incident last night, broke her ankle. She’ll be back tomorrow, most likely.”

Tadashi yawned into his hand one more time, “That’s good to hear.”

Hiro nodded, most of his attention on whatever it was he was working on at this point. Tadashi headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, to wash away the sweat from his shift and wake him up for the day. He had a lecture at two o’clock, after all, and couldn’t miss it. Callaghan’s classes always covered crucial information.

He exited the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist, entering the shared bedroom again, only to run straight into Hiro, who seemed to be in too much of a rush.

Hiro jumped back, his face red, “Geez, Tadashi! Give me a little warning next time, would you?”

“And where are you off to in such a rush?” Tadashi inquired, folding his arms across his chest.

“Oh, you know. Out. Places. Nothing big. Now, ah, if you could excuse me…” Hiro tried to squeeze past Tadashi and out the door, but the elder Hamada caught the back of his worn hoodie and pulled him back inside.

“Oh, no, you don’t. You’re going bot fighting again, aren’t you?”

Hiro rolled his eyes, “Please, Tadashi. I’m sixteen! That’s stuff’s way behind me. Besides, no one holds bot fights at noon. That’s just asking to get caught.”

Tadashi let out a sigh. He knew it was true; his brother hadn’t been bot fighting in months. Still, Hiro being in a rush never sat well with him.

“Well, if you’re not going bot fighting, then where are you going?” 

“Out, like I said. Come on, Tadashi, I’m just looking into a new, ah… hobby, I guess you could say. Completely harmless, I promise.”

Tadashi eyed his brother, but sensed no lies or bad intentions. He finally let out a sigh.

“Alright, fine. Go on ahead. Just don’t do anything to get yourself hurt, alright?”

Hiro grinned, “Sure thing!” He stepped past Tadashi, pausing at the door, “Oh, and bro? Get some clothes on. You really need to stop waltzing in here with nothing but a towel on.”

Tadashi reached out and ruffled the top of Hiro’s head before pushing him away, shaking his head, “Get out of here, knucklehead.”

Hiro fixed his hair with an annoyed huff, rolling his eyes before running off down the stairs and out the café doors.

 

By the time it hit 2 pm, Tadashi was seated in his lecture class, listening to Professor Callaghan begin his lesson.  
Except maybe he wasn’t the best at listening when he was worried.

Yeah, maybe Hiro was sixteen now, and yeah he hadn’t been bot fighting recently, but Tadashi still found himself worried. He let Hiro tide over his worries earlier, but now his brain was coming up with all kinds of scenarios Hiro could get mixed up into: drugs, car hijacking, vigilantism, dating… really, all options seemed equally dangerous.

He hid his phone best he could—though he doubted the professor would notice and call him out on it—as he checked the location of the tracker kept in Hiro’s hoodie.

To his relief, the tracker revealed that the hoodie—and more importantly, its owner—was home. Tadashi let out a sigh a relief and tucked his phone back into his pocket, finally able to focus on the lecture the professor was giving.

At four o’clock, Tadashi made his way to the “nerd lab”, as Hiro so lovingly called it. He greeted his busy friends before continuing on to his own lab, hoping to get as much work done as he could that night.

Tadashi hadn’t noticed how much time had passed until his phone rang, startling him out of his work. He fumbled for his cell phone, saw that it was his brother calling, and answered immediately.

“Hiro? What’s up?”

“Hey, Tadashi. Aunt Cass just wanted to know if you’d be home tonight for dinner. It’s getting kind of late.”

“Is it? What time is it?” He leaned back in his chair to eye the clock on the opposite wall, but Hiro was faster.

“It’s almost eight, bro. Aunt Cass is gonna be livid if you start skipping meals again, you know.”

Tadashi squeezed the bridge of his nose, “Ah, I know, I know. I’m sorry, I was just trying to get some work done and time got away from me.”

Hiro snorted, “Obviously.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes, “Just tell Aunt Cass I’ll be home in fifteen, okay?”

“Yep. See you then.”

“See you.”

Tadashi placed his phone on the table and pushed himself out of his seat, stretching before eyeing his work. While Baymax was a definite success, Tadashi seemed to hit a brick wall lately. He wanted to make bots just as amazing and useful as the robotic nurse, but wasn’t sure what area of expertise to give his next bot. He seemed to focus too much on health and medicine, but maybe that was what he should be working on. Still, what kind of bot should he make next? A surgeon?

Tadashi pictured Baymax in his mind, holding a large medical saw in his pudgy fingers. Suddenly, a surgeon bot seemed like a bad idea.

He shook his head. He couldn’t overwhelm himself now. He just needed to focus, to make sure he was getting enough rest to think on what his next step would be. For now, he needed to get home. He picked up his cell phone off the work desk and exited the lab, locking the doors behind him.

“About time, Tadashi. I’m starving!”

He’d barely trudged up the stairs to the dining room when Hiro spoke from his seat at the table.  
Tadashi rolled his eyes and dropped into the seat to Hiro’s left.  
“You could’ve eaten without me. I can always just heat up leftovers.”

Aunt Cass carried three plates of spaghetti to the table, “No way am I letting you get out of family dinner, Tadashi, especially with you moving out so soon!”

“Aw, Aunt Cass, it’s not that soon. I’ve only been working a month and a half. Not quite enough to move out just yet.”

“It’s still so soon! I want to see you as much as I can until then, you hear me?”

“Of course, Aunt Cass.”

“I’ll make sure to give you some spare furniture, too, of course! You can keep your bed and dresser, and I’m sure I can give up one or two of my bookcases…”

Hiro suddenly pushed his chair away from the table, causing Tadashi and Cass to pause their conversation and look over at the teenager.

“I’m… not as hungry as I thought I was. May I be excused?”

Aunt Cass blinked in confusion, “Well… I guess, but Hiro—”

“Thanks, Aunt Cass.” He practically fled from the scene, forgetting to even push in his chair before disappearing up the stairs and out of sight.

Aunt Cass covered her mouth with her hand, “Oh, dear. I think I upset him.” She pushed her chair away from the table, “I should go talk to him…”

Tadashi stood from his chair as well, gesturing for his Aunt to sit down, “No, I’ll do it. Be right back, okay?”

She let out a sigh, but sat down again, giving her nephew a firm nod.

Tadashi took the stairs slow, hoping the door to their bedroom wasn’t closed.  
He found that it was, meaning Hiro was pretty upset. He opened the door slowly, finding his younger brother lying on his stomach on his bed, his head resting in his folded arms.

“Uh, hey, Hiro,” Tadashi began.

“Hey.” Hiro replied curtly.

Tadashi shut the door behind him, taking a deep breath before walking to Hiro’s bedside.

“Hey, you know that just because I’m moving out doesn’t mean we’re not still brothers, right?”

Hiro purposefully avoided his brother’s gaze, his response curt, “Duh.”

Tadashi ran his hand through his hair before seating himself on the edge of Hiro’s bed, “Hey, you’ll still see me, Hiro. I’ll still be going to SFIT, you’ll be able to find me in the nerd lab, I’ll still come over for dinner, and you’re welcome to visit the apartment whenever you want—I’ll even give you a spare key. I just can’t stay here forever, you know? I’m already twenty and it just feels… wrong, living here as an adult.”

Hiro didn’t say anything, so Tadashi continued.

“I think you’ll feel the same way, in a few years. And, if you want, you can always move in with me. If you still want to spent time with your overbearing older brother, that is.”

He thought he saw Hiro’s expression soften, which meant he made at least some progress.

“Why don’t you come back down for dinner? We can talk about something else at the table. Besides, I know you like spaghetti.”

Hiro just shrugged, “Maybe in a minute.”

Tadashi figured this was as far as he was going to get with his brother. He ruffled the hair on the top of Hiro’s head lovingly, watching in amusement at Hiro flushed red, “Hey! Stop doing that, I’m not a kid!”

“You’ll always be a kid to me,” Tadashi teased.

Hiro pushed his brother’s hand away, pushing himself up into a sitting position, “Geez, you’re infuriating. I’ll come back to dinner, but only because I really want more spaghetti.”

Tadashi grinned and rose from Hiro’s bed, tucking his hands into his pockets. Although Hiro was probably still upset, Tadashi was just happy to see him willingly come back to the dinner table.

Hiro was relatively silent back at the table, but Tadashi made sure to steer all conversation away from the topic of him moving out. He tried to spend most of dinner talking about his lecture from earlier that day, sharing the things he learned from Professor Callaghan. Luckily, Hiro loved to hear about all of Callaghan’s lessons, which seemed to cheer him up completely.

Thank God for that.

 

Tadashi had an early class on Wednesday, which started only ten minutes before one of Hiro’s classes. His alarm went off at 7, which meant he not only had to drag himself out of bed, but he also had to drag Hiro out of bed.

“Hiro, time to get up. Class starts in an hour.”

Hiro let out a mixture of a grunt and a moan, meaning he wasn’t getting up without some gentle persuasion.

“Come on, knucklehead! Up and at ‘em!” Tadashi tried to pull the blankets from Hiro’s shoulders, only to find that the teenager had a steel grip on them from under the sheets.

Tadashi released the sheets, letting out a dramatic sigh, “Well, guess that means I’m going to have to stay home from school, too. Time to go back to sleep!”  
He dropped down on Hiro’s bed, right on top of his younger brother. Hiro let out a groan and he began to struggle against Tadashi, trying to push him off.

“Get off of me, you big lug!” Hiro grunted, but Tadashi remained limp.

“I can’t,” Tadashi sighed dramatically, “I’m suddenly too tired.”

Hiro continued to struggle, managing to push his brother off after many attempts. Tadashi rolled to the side where he was shoved and Hiro pushed back his blankets, “Fine, I’m up, I’ll get ready! Sheesh.”

Tadashi watched Hiro storm out of their bedroom, muttering to himself angrily. He wasn’t much of a morning person, after all.

Although Hiro hated mornings, he always managed to be ready within half an hour so the two could leave the café at a reasonable time and avoid being late for class. Tadashi was sure he cared more about his attendance than Hiro, so he appreciated the effort Hiro put in to getting ready.

Hiro was surprisingly quiet the ride to school, which made Tadashi a bit concerned. He angled his head towards Hiro, calling back to the silent teen, “Hey, you okay?”

“Huh? Why do you ask?”

“You just seem a bit out of it. Is there something wrong?”

There was a pause before Hiro answered, “No, nothing’s wrong. I’m just thinking.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

Hiro shook his head against Tadashi’s back, “Nah, just keep driving.”

Tadashi knew his brother well enough to know that Hiro was lying, but he also knew his brother well enough to know he’s stubborn as a mule. He tried to change the subject, instead.

“So, how’s your new hobby?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, fine. I haven’t done much with it, though.”

“Am I allowed to know what it is?”

Hiro chuckled, “You wish.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes, “Yeah, should’ve known that’d be the answer.”

The pair arrived at the school shortly after and Hiro hopped off Tadashi’s moped, adjusting the strap on his backpack before walking off towards his class, much too quickly for Tadashi’s liking.

His classes were pretty much the same as always, that day. He took notes, understood most of what was taught, met up with the crew for lunch, and met Hiro back at his moped at three o’clock. At that point, Hiro seemed to be in a much better mood.

“Come on, Tadashi, you slow poke. Let’s get home!”

“You seem to be feeling better,” Tadashi said, pulling on his helmet before dropping one on his brother’s head.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hiro said, waving his head, “Just drive, alright?”

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Tadashi asked, waiting for Hiro to hop on the back of the moped before beginning the journey home.

“I have… plans tonight, let’s leave it at that.”

“What, without me?” Tadashi glanced over his shoulder, faking a pout.

Hiro rolled his eyes and shoved his brother lightly, “Keep your eyes on the road, stupid. Besides, you can’t complain. You work tonight anyway.”

“Don’t remind me,” he muttered. Still, he needed the money, he mentally reminded himself.

When the brothers arrived home, Hiro disappeared into the house before Tadashi could even turn off his moped. He shook his head, but followed Hiro inside and to their shared room, where Hiro was already seated at his computer. Tadashi shrugged his own bag off his shoulder and collapsed on his bed for a quick nap before work.

His alarm went off a solid hour before work, giving Tadashi just enough time to change, microwave himself a quick frozen dinner, bid his brother and Aunt a good night, and drive to work.

He was at the museum and clocked in right on time as always, as ready to walk around a portion of an empty building for eight hours as he could be. At least his boss seemed to appreciate his punctuality. A part of him hoped this meant he could get a raise.

Tadashi didn’t know how he managed to survive the slow nights. Sometimes he’d get so exhausted and bored, he hear noises that would momentarily get his heart pumping. Suspicious squeaking? His feet on old flooring. Eerie creaking? The building settling. Phantom footsteps? His own footsteps echoing throughout the empty rooms.

Except Tadashi had paused his walk to take a long swig from his water bottle.

He tensed at the possibility of someone else being in the building. Could it be another security guard, wandering into Tadashi’s section of the building? Unlikely—the guards were trained to stick to their area only. A stray cat or dog? Also unlikely—they would’ve made prior noise and the steps wouldn’t sound human.

A thief?

Tadashi had never dealt with a thief in the museum before. The museum hadn’t been stolen from in years—he hadn’t seen an article in the paper about museum theft in almost five years. 

Still, he couldn’t shirk his duties. He remained as silent as he could, listening closely to the echoing footsteps. He did his best to follow them in the old, empty building, trying to hone in on the source of the sound. It didn’t help that the footsteps were irregular, making it hard to pin point where they were coming from.

However, Tadashi eventually found himself in one particular room, showcasing old gems and tapestry from the Middle East. He shined his flashlight around the room, almost missing the shadow of a person as they snatched a gem from its case—miraculously avoiding setting off a single alarm—and disappeared into the darkness.

“Hold it!” Tadashi yelled, sprinting as close to the case as he could, projecting his voice as intimidating as he could manage, “I know you’re in here! Come out now, give up the jewel, and you’ll face minor consequences!”

He continued to scan the room with the flashlight, knowing the thief hadn’t yet left the room, when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. The figure was running right at him at lightning speed, giving Tadashi only a few moments to think.

A blur of black ran at him, knocking the light out of his hand before Tadashi could even flinch. He tried to reach out and grab the thief, but he was much too quick. In mere moments, the thief had knocked Tadashi off balance, stolen his walkie talkie, and pinned the confused security guard against the nearby wall.

Tadashi blinked at his attacker, slender and clad in all black, his dark hair tied back into a ponytail and a festival cat mask covering his face.  
“Who are you? What do you want?” Tadashi asked, watching carefully for some kind of opening—if he could manage to overpower this thief…

The thief was silent. He pulled the jewel from his pocket, twirling it in his hand before tucking it into the backpack on his back. He then pushed his mask up barely past his mouth, revealing a prideful smirk.

Tadashi was ready to tell off the thief again, but the stranger clad in black had leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Tadashi’s in a messy, brief kiss.

The young adult was appalled and offended when the thief pulled away, but he was up and running before Tadashi could say anything. He pushed himself back onto his own two feet to follow the thief, but by the time he was up and out of the display room, there was no one to be seen—and no echoing footsteps to lead him to the intruder.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise everything will make sense eventually. Plot stuff and motivations will probably be confusing for a while.


End file.
